


Outside World

by Warriortheninja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy World, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriortheninja/pseuds/Warriortheninja
Summary: Dr. Leigh Laing has always lived in Creekmouth that things became boring. He wants to go explore but with his job, girlfriend, and no experience of the outside, he’s very much thinking that he’s never gonna go explore until he meets some travelers.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Hospital Days

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon rlcraft because why not? Grammar isn’t my strongest thing!

“Have you heard the news about the northern travelers?” 

Leigh peered to his left at one of the nurses on his team with wide eyes. “Pardon me?” There was a giggle from her. “The northerners? Have your heard about them?” She asked again, announcing her words loud and clear. “You’re only thirty five not seventy.” She teased. Leigh huffed amusingly towards the nurse then shook his head. “I haven’t heard anything about these northern travelers. What about them?” He asked, placing some paperwork into a folder. It was her turn to huff. “Come on. You know why it’s a little weird for them to be here.” She too placed papers into a folder. He did know why it was weird. It was common for travelers from all over to visit Creekmouth for some tourism, to rest and resupply, or trade some goods but, northerners were a different story. It was a well known fact that the people from the northern towns and villages had a distaste for Creekmouth. They didn’t believe in the idea of a _protected _city. They didn’t like the posh lifestyle and urbanization of it all. They liked their hunting and survival. The adrenaline of being chased by some hostile creature to only kill it with their well crafted weapons. Leigh had to admit that their lifestyle was intriguing. Nothing bad ever happens in Creekmouth. There is no adrenaline rush unless you have a dying patient on a stretcher which is rare. “Oh I understand.” He replied. “But all travelers are welcomed here, Ava.” The nurse hummed in acknowledgement. “Of course! I’m not saying that they _shouldn’t _be here. Just stating that it’s a little weird.” Leigh nodded his head as he shuffled through the filing cabinet to place the folder into its spot. Ava stepped closer to Leigh to also put her folder into its place. “So how has things been with Sabrina?” Ava asked.____

____Leigh bit his lip and looked away embarrassed. “Well...it’s been going...” he replied, turning his back away from the ever watching nurse. It was always hard to speak about his relationship with Sabrina to people. Things haven’t been well between the two like they had hoped and so it made Leigh feel uncomfortable talking about the subject. Ava sighed. “You should leave her.” She stated bluntly. “If your relationship is going like a boat in a stormy sea then it isn’t worth it to still be there. Trust me. I speak from experience.” There was a lot of truth in Ava’s words. She was right. It isn’t worth being in a relationship if things aren’t working out but Leigh had a hard time leaving Sabrina. He thought about doing it so many times and yet he was still there. At her side in bed every night. Sabrina loves him and he knows that very much considering she is always clinging to him like a wolf with prey but Leigh had grown tired. He wanted to be free and escape the world he had been living in since birth to see what was truly on the outside. Thirty fives years makes you wish about exploring. Including when you’ve heard the crazy stories that travelers spoke of at the bonfire in the park every weekend. When injured patients speak of large birds that grab you from ground to the sky to their nest high up on rocky mountains. It’s makes you think and wish for freedom._ _ _ _

____“Well I’m gonna head up to floor three. One of my patients is having a hard time with his lungs.” Leigh pulled himself into reality upon hearing Ava’s words. His dashing smile rose into his face as he turned to the nurse scanning some different paperwork. “Alright then.” He said, standing onto his toes then heels. “Keep them comfortable.” He pat Ava’s shoulder then turned on his heel towards the stairs that lead to the doctor offices. There was a sense of guilt in his heart to just leave Ava like that but he felt already bad. Ava was a good soul that never means to hurt anyone but she tended to be nosey from time to time. Leigh ran up the stairs past workers and patients until he made it to the office he shared with another doctor. Inside, sitting at her well organized desk, Doctor Rapunzel Brown sat writing a note in black ink. “Laing?” She gasped, standing up from her swivel seat. “What in all of the Overworld has gotten into you?” Her brown eyes stared daggers to her fellow worker but soon softened._ _ _ _

____“Sorry ma’am...”_ _ _ _

____“Ugh! Don’t be sorry Laing.”_ _ _ _

____Rapunzel walked up to Leigh was a calm smile. Her hands grabbed his tightly._ _ _ _

____“Ava asking dumb questions again?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah...”_ _ _ _

____Rapunzel sighed with annoyance as she pulled Leigh back to his desk that was in slight disarray. She was shaking her head at the situation. “I swear that girl doesn’t know anything about staying out of folks business.” She grumbled, patting Leigh’s arm as a form of comfort. Rapunzel was an older woman of sixty-four and had worked in the hospital for a little over twenty years. She was responsible, respectable, and resilient. She was the one that managed to make Leigh settle down into the doctors life. Rapunzel was blonde with grey hair towards the scalp. It was neatly braided like always with decorative faux flowers in colors of pinks, blues, and yellows. Her face was wrinkled like a sixty year old woman’s should and her lips where a bright pink from the lip gloss she wore. She smelled of sugar and vanilla cookies that always eased everyone where ever she went. It was obvious there was still a spark in those brown eyes unlike other nurses and doctors Leigh had seen who were her age. The love of what she did seemed to make her livelier which made her welcoming._ _ _ _

____The old doctor sat back down at her desk with a little smile. Her hands reached out for the morning gazette and a mug of coffee from the cafeteria. Leigh watched as she opened the papers up to where the _Single Lovers _column and the front page was exposed. In dark black bold font the headline read ELSTOW CAUGHT ABLAZE. The man frowned. “I hope those people are okay.” He said. Rapunzel hummed softly. “I sure hope so as well. I have friends in Elstow who told me a dragon had done it. From what they say it was looking for a new home. There’s possible hope in taming or relocation of the beast from what I’ve heard.” There was a moment of silence in the already small and quiet office. “A dragon did that?” There was another hum. “Yes Laing a dragon.” Leigh looked to his desk as he tried to fathom everything he heard. Dragons weren’t a large issue from the rumors he heard in his childhood. He’d seen pictures in wildlife brochures and animal books. He even read up on some facts about them. Turns out there are a bunch of dragon species but they want nothing to do with humans.___ _ _ _

______“Still esoteric about your dream of escaping Creekmouth now?” Rapunzel asked, putting down the gazette to look directly to Leigh. Her wrinkly hands folded together and leaned her body forward. “Why yes I am ma’am! I’m still very fond about what lies outside Creekmouth’s large stone walls.” Rapunzel gave out an amused laugh. “Good! Keep that interest!” She laughed, pointing a crooked finger. Leigh started to laugh himself. “Good! Good! I have some map books back at my house. Kids used to play with them when they played their games but sadly they’re collecting dust now. Would you like them?” Leigh’s eyes brightened._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why I do ma’am!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s a good lad! I shall bring them in tomorrow for you!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rapunzel jumped from her seat and ruffled Leigh’s hair before walking out the door to her next appointment. “See you around bud!” She hollered, slamming the door. Leigh laughed to his friend. “I’ll see you around Ms. Brown!”_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Kaori are trying to find their way through Creekmouth.

The sun blazed down upon the city of Creekmouth with warm rays of welcoming light. It seemed like every soul that lived in the city was wide awake. Enjoying the peace and weather that came with the large ball of fire above. It was a new day for the citizens yet it was hell for two northerners. Ben and Kaori had been staying in Creekmouth for already two days out of their five and things weren’t going as planned. It took them the whole first day to find a hotel that had spare rooms. The second day they got lost just trying to find a market, so they could resupply their food and now they were trying to find the wretched hospital for their intense sunburns. 

“We should just ask for directions...” Kaori grumbled, stomping her foot to the ground. In response, Ben stopped to look at his frustrated sister. The look of tiredness and pain was obvious on both their faces that it stung their hearts. Ben thought he knew his way around and was stubborn about it but considering his sister’s appearance he had to give up. It was the only option. “Fine...” Kaori huffed then walked up to the closest person on the street. The man was average looking. He had pale skin and blue eyes. His rusty reddish hair all neatly combed back with a circle beard nicely trimmed. He wore what was a expensive gray tux and folded close to his chest was a white coat. “You sir!” Kaori hollered. Ben saw the man jump by his sister’s intrusion. 

“Y-yes ma-OH DEAR!” He stepped back. “You need a hospital!” He exclaimed. Kaori rolled her eyes.

“That’s why I came to see you. Do you know where the hospital is?” 

“Of course I do. I work there. Follow me!” He waved a hand for her to follow. He swerved past people with ease like he knew what he was doing. Ben caught up to his sister’s side. 

“He must live here seeing how well he gets past people.”

“Yeah...” 

All three made it to the hospital fairly quickly regarding all the traffic of people that they had to weave themselves through. Once they made it to the front glass doors the man threw his white doctor’s coat on and slammed opened the doors. “Follow me to the emergency room.” He said, pointing down the white hallway. They didn’t hesitate in following him. All that mattered was healing their burns. Ben jogged up to the doctor’s side. 

“Thank you very much Doctor...” 

“Laing. Dr. Leigh Laing.” 

“Laing...” 

Ben smiled finally in a long time. It always seemed whenever he entered the city no one would bother to help. Just the reason why he had a hard time asking for directions in the city. Leigh turned his head to Ben and gave a reassuring smile. “We’ll get you lads healed.” He said. His eyes were bright. Very bright. Nothing Ben had ever seen before. Looking at Leigh even closer, Ben noticed some features about the man. Not only was his eyes so bright but his lips were a blush pink. Looked soft. His skin looked smooth. Leigh is taken cared of. Ben knew that Leigh was a man in a relationship based up the slight greys in his beard and hair. _Must be a piece of work _. He was quite surprised to notice that Leigh was fairly tall. Almost Ben’s height of 6’5”.__

__“What’s your names?” Leigh asked. He looked very professional now as his eyes narrowed at the ER doors._ _

__“Ben and Kaori Harper.”_ _

__“Age?”_ _

__“I’m thirty six and Kaori is twenty two.”_ _

__“Any allergies I should be aware of?”_ _

__“Kaori is allergic to penicillin.”_ _

__“Okay. Anything else?”_ _

__“That’s it sir.”_ _

__Leigh opened the doors to allow both siblings in. The ER nurses and doctors peered to see the three of them standing in the doorway. “Severe sunburns!” Leigh yelled. “Get these two on an IV, give them some corticosteroid cream, and pain medication. If it begins to seem infected give some antibiotics.” He commanded, walking to the main desk. “Kaori and Ben Harper. Twenty one and thirty six. Male and female.” The reception nurse nodded her head and began to put the information down. While doing so the two were lead to a room where they could be treated._ _

__Kaori was taken in one direction while Ben in the other. Each of them stared to one another until Kaori gave Ben a supporting smile. Ben nod his head. The nurse lead him behind a blue curtain where a hospital bed, a waiting room chair, and other hospital supplies remained. “Take a seat sir.” They said, pulling the curtain closed. “Take off your shirt so I could see the damage.” Ben did as told without any other discussion and allowed the nurse to do what was needed. They placed an IV into his arm, put the medicated cream onto the burnt areas, and left the area._ _

__Ben was now all alone. He was left to hearing the sounds of beeping machines and patients talking or moaning to their nurses about unbearable pain. The smell of the hospital caused memories to flood his mind from the time his father laid hacking in bed. Tubes attached to him to just keep him alive until that long high sound filled his room. He shivered. His father’s dying gasps will forever haunt his mind no matter how many times he’s tried to forget. Drilling the thoughts of a father dying into a five year old kid is easier than trying to rip them out in a thirty six year old man. Ben looked up at the fluorescent lights above in order to not look at anything else. It was too much. He closed his eyes tightly then began to take deep breaths. He count each breath he took until the sound of curtains sliding open startled him. Standing in front of him was Dr. Leigh Laing. He was holding another bag of IV fluids. Ben looked at the clear liquid with pursed lips. “Do I need that stuff?” Leigh blinked in surprise. “Yes you do.” Ben bit his lip and looked away. “Okay...” Leigh walked forward to swap the IV bags. His eyes watched his patient carefully. “You...are...now all set!” Leigh smiled brightly down at Ben._ _

__“Thanks Laing.”_ _

__“You’re welcome Mr. Harper. I’m glad your sister found me because it’d be a shame to find you both passed out on the sidewalk.” Ben laughed. “Why it would be a damn shame.” He replied, his brown eyes looked into Leigh’s bright blue. “My does your wife ever tell you have pretty eyes?” Leigh chuckled softly._ _

__“When ever she looks at me which is never.”_ _

__“A shame.” Ben sighed, shaking his head playfully. “Those peepers need to be glanced at more.”_ _

__“Is this how you flirt?”_ _

__“Flirt? Now who said anything about flirting?”_ _

__Leigh smirked down at Ben with his arms folded._ _

__“Sure are a funny man.”_ _

__“Funny man?” Ben laughed. “I was just complimenting.” His softly punched Leigh’s arm. “Don’t be so stuck up Mr.Laing.”_ _

__Leigh rolled his eyes playfully as he looked up to the IV bag. “Okay Mr. Harper, I’ll be right back to _flirt _with you some more once I’m done checking on your sister.”___ _

____Ben waved a hand._ _ _ _

____“See you then doc.”_ _ _ _


End file.
